


Kuchinashi

by Hawkflight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Heavy Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: I don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo.





	Kuchinashi

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: Salem and her mission to destroy the world is not in the universe here. This is only altered enough that Roman isn't working for Cinder and all that isn't a thing, primarily meaning Salem doesn't exist because I didn't want to try and juggle that with my own story-line here. Now, please enjoy my new story :)

The liquid burned down his throat, pooling into his stomach and leaving his head feeling lighter. Just enough to give him a small buzz. Marcus pulled the bottle away from his mouth, staring at the empty container for a second before placing it down on the table and reaching for another.

"Shouldn't you take it a bit slow? You have a job tomorrow."

A friend of-sorts was sitting across from him, watching him drain the second bottle before he spoke, "The fool paid upfront for the hit. I'm just taking his money." Marcus set the drink down, staring at the third bottle, trying to decide if he should grab that now as well or wait a bit if his friend intended to talk all night.

"Isn't he offering lien for once it's done too?"

"Yeah, just not enough." His fingers wrapped around the third bottle, but didn't lift it to his lips. "He wants his competition killed across the street from his own shop. It'll be obivous who requested the hit since he's the only one that gets anything from it. The guy is an idiot." He took a sip from his drink, effectively cutting the content down by thirty percent.

His friend eyed the drink in his hands before waving at the bartender to bring more while he grabbed the fourth bottle and popped the cap to take a swing himself. He didn't seem too bothered that Marcus was technically drinking his beer since they originally just got four bottles, but that's probably because it wasn't going on his tab. "Sounds like you're becoming a softie."

"No, I just don't want my name dropped because of a petty squable. It's a low-tier job. I'm a professional."

"And the guy will just squeal under the pressure?"

"Yeah. You don't hire someone for a kill and then rat on them to the cops because you're the idiot. I take my job seriously. Dumbass could've invested more in his own shop or some crap instead of going through the effort of finding me. It's an educational theft."

His friend let out a snort. "That's one way to put it." Another swing of beer chased his words. "So no luck with the high-tier jobs recently?"

Marcus just gave him a blank stare before finishing his third beer off.

A waitress stopped at their table, setting another four pack down before setting two small glasses down and pouring some whiskey into each, setting the larger bottle down before walking back off to the bar to attend to other drink orders.

His friend reached for a beer, probably to keep atleast one for himself. "Why not just pull one yourself? You know, do the old bait and switch."

Marcus picked up the glass of whiskey, turning it slowly in his hands so the brown liquid swirled inside. "You got an idea of who the bait would be? People in Mistral are use to that trick, you know. They've become accustomed to bartering with a beginner of the trade, especially if they live in the lower areas." He tipped the glass to his lips, draining it in one go, reaching for the bottle of whiskey to refill it a second later.

"Jacques Schnee."

His hand stopped mid-tilt, sure his ears had decieved him for a second. He set the whiskey bottle down. "You better not be suggesting that Winter would be the switch."

"No. I was thinking of the younger sister, middle sibling, however you want to put it. Weiss Schnee. If her father won't give you a mountain of lien to get her back I'm sure you could sell her for a pretty penny yourself."

Marcus picked the bottle of whiskey back up, filling his glass to the brim before he set it back down. "There's no way I would be able to get close enough to do it myself. And I'm not hiring some amateur or anyone else for that matter. That would be a high-paying gig." It was a good idea in mind, in practice - not so much.

"What about your son? He's never done a bait and switch before, at least none that you've told me about. Far less people know his name compared to yours, or even have a clue what he looks like."

That... was a good point. "Hmm." He picked up his whiskey glass, draining it with one throw back of his head. "I take it you would want a cut for coming up with the idea?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you kept paying for my drinks."

Marcus laughed: a low raspy echo throughout the bar.


End file.
